KingdomHearts Dark Alliance
by BobbyTheBrother
Summary: The king takes Riku to his former master to learn to control his dark powers...while there a young boy arrives to learn control his...read the story and plz give a review...suggestions lol sorry about the blobs on the page..going to fix that soon srry


Kingdom Hearts: Dark Alliance Prologue Riku ran with all his might with the king not to far behind him. The heartless were on the prowl running also as hard as they could. ⌠I▓m going to turn around and take them, you with me■ said Riku. ⌠No your not Riku and keep running their gaining■ said the king. Suit yourself and with that he was off with the king screaming behind him. He ran with dazzling speed straight into the pack of gaining heartless. Here and there he would slash but he was going for their leader an all black heartless with a large heart shaped engraved into it▓s chest, he was about 15 feet tall and about 10 feet wide with snakelike hair. Riku charged with all his might and in an instant he was eye to eye to the leader with the power and the grace of a lion in his jump. He swung with all his might at the middle of the leaders head. The heartless responded faster than Riku expected and slung him back into the cloud of heartless he fell hit the ground and was knocked unconscious. The last thing he saw was a flash of light and then he went out.  
⌠Riku, Riku wake up oh on I think he is worse off than we thought.■ said the king. By then he was wide awake and listening. He was in a dimly lit room with only the light of a small candle. ⌠Riku is a very brave boy and I would be honored to train him myself■ said a man in what looked like a mix between a bath robe and a cape with silver stars on it and a funny pointed hat with the same design. You would said the king happily. ⌠Yes I would■ said the wizard ⌠I▓d love to.■ ⌠Well when does he start■ said the king. ⌠We will start first thing in the morning■ said the wizard, ⌠will you stay and watch his progress, the dark arts is really something to see■ said the wizard. ⌠Nah■ said the king ⌠I have other important things to tend to but I will come back at the end of his training.■ ⌠You wouldn▓t like to see your student advance to the top of his ability.■ ⌠Like I said no thank you master.■ ⌠Ok then will you be off tonight or will you wait until tomorrow said the wizard.■ ⌠I▓ll leave tonight so I won▓t distract Riku from his training.■ ⌠Ok then as you wish, I understand.■ ⌠Leaving without saying goodbye said Riku now wide awake and aware of his surroundings.■ At this they both twitched, ⌠so uh your awake huh■ said the king ⌠and you know what has to happen don▓t you■ added the wizard. ⌠Yes and yes■ said Riku. ⌠Well in the morning we will start the worst training of your life, and I warn you this will not be easy but it will teach you to control your inner threatening powers,■ ⌠will you accept this and I remind you this is your own decision■ said the wizard. ⌠I accept the risk and the goods but I still want to know how long will this take■ said Riku.  
⌠About 8 weeks and in this small amount of time I will promise you that you will bring your inner power to it▓s full extent but are you sure?■ Said the wizard. ⌠Yes sir said Riku I would like that.■ ⌠Now off to bed you go your training starts tomorrow■ said the wizard with this Riku turned around and went to bed Chapter one: Bitter rivals Riku awoke early and got dressed to start his training. When he was dressed and was on his way to his door it opened and there was the wizard. He spoke like he had a long and restless night ⌠I see you are awake and rearing to go good, there is somebody I want you to meet.■ Riku followed him down the long spiral staircase that lead to his room in the tower,  
when they got to the bottom Riku was not the only human being and he was aware of that. ⌠Who is that■ said Riku, ⌠this is well┘ your classmate■ said the wizard. ⌠Hi■ said the boy ⌠my name is Zanus it▓s nice to meet you■ and with that he reached out his hand to shake Riku▓s. Riku didn▓t move or speak just stared at this kid, he didn▓t trust him. ⌠Uh Riku aren▓t you going to shake his hand■ said the wizard. ⌠No I▓m not I don▓t like him and don▓t trust him and I thought that this training thing was supposed to be one on one, I don▓t want a partner all I want to do is learn to control my power and get the heck out of here okay■ ⌠well Riku, me and the king thought it was better to have someone else to sort of compare your progress to and we picked him he was the best from the North region ,and he was interested to further train himself.■ ⌠Well I don▓t care either he goes or I go point blank.■ ⌠Well Riku he isn▓t going anywhere now why don▓t you shake his hands and get along, anyways you couldn▓t leave if you wanted to.■ ⌠Oh yea and why is that said Riku furiously.■ ⌠Because you will never know who is the better being you or Zanus here.■ ⌠Oh yeah I do, it▓s me and it will always be me even Sora couldn▓t compare.■ ⌠But how can you be sure■ said the wizard ⌠if you don▓t give Zanus a chance■ said the wizard. ⌠I don▓t have to and I don▓t care so like I said either I go or he does.■ ⌠Fine you may go, I will sent the king to take you away in the morning for now I want you to go up to the tower and wait and do whatever until tomorrow and in the mean time I will be training Zanus and I wish not to be disturbed■ said the wizard. ⌠Fine said Riku train him but I am leaving now said Riku and marched furiously to the front door but was stopped by Zanus.■ ⌠Hey man I▓m here for the same reason and I don▓t want you to leave here because of me, you came here to learn to use the dark arts in the form of good and can▓t you see we are in the same boat together and well I don▓t know you so I couldn▓t have done anything wrong so why don▓t you just go with it for a while and I hope by then you can understand me and why I▓m here and maybe I can learn a little about you┘so what do you say will you stay.■ Riku looked this kid in the eye and saw something familiar, he had the eyes of Sora the thirst for power and adventure and such a paralyzing gaze that almost made Riku nervous. ⌠ whatever┘ I will stay but on one condition this kid doesn▓t get in my way■, and with this Riku walked up to his room and locked the door.

Chapter One: Bitter Rivals Riku awoke to the sound of the early birds and a bright sunrise, he got up stretched and sat at the edge of his bed. He was comfortable here in the castle, it was high up in the hills and it had one of the best views in the world┘he was happy here but he still missed the islands. It was always fun thinking about stuff like this with his two best friends sora, and kairi. Those were the good days and now he doesn▓t even know where they are, he had failed them the all vowed that they would always stick together through thick and thin, and he had to go power hungry and leave it all┘how could he be so stupid he left his best friend▓s behind and for what for a few dark tricks and rejection, he was hopeless. As Riku sat there dazzled by the sunrise Zanus appeared at the doorway. ⌠ Hey Riku what▓s up■. ⌠ Go away■ replied Riku in an evil tone, ⌠ go away and mind your own business■. Zanus just sat there testing Riku wanting him to lose his temper, and not to his surprise he did, Riku got up walked over to him and stared him straight in the eye▓s. ⌠ I said GO AWAY■ and with that Riku punched Zanus dead in the forehead and knocked him flat. Zanus just got up brushed himself off and walked away, avoiding conflict. ⌠ Stupid Kid■ said Riku as he slammed the door behind him. 


End file.
